SALVAJE
by LadyLoba
Summary: Todos tienen un lado animal, un lado que sólo aparece cuando estamos en grave riesgo. Tal vez ella tardó demasiado en usarlo, pero cuando lo haga, será para cobrar su más exquisita venganza. ADVERTENCIA: Gore, uso tanto de Dark!USA como de Dark!México.


SALVAJE

_Kochi, kochi, siuapiltsin,_

_Youak, tekualnesi ka nenemi,_

_Kochi atle mautia,_

_Takualnesi yolia itik…*_

…

-¡María…!

-¿Sí?

-¿Sí, qué?

-¿…Sí, esposo mío?

-Excelente… Ahora, ¿puedes decirme qué es esto? –el hombre alto de cabellos rubios y anteojos cuadrados señaló con desprecio el humeante plato que tenía frente a él. Una mujer pequeña, delgada, de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos rojizos se acercó con gesto abatido.

-Es tu desayuno, esposo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y podrías decirme… qué es?

-Son chilaquiles en salsa verde… esposo.

-Ah… otra de tus comidas, ¿cierto? –él sonrió con gesto irónico, para momentos después arrojar de un manotazo el plato al suelo, haciéndolo añicos y esparciendo su contenido por todos lados. -¡No quiero que vuelvas a prepararme ésas porquerías! ¿Me entendiste, María?

-Pero… pero…

-¿Pero? ¡Pero nada! ¡Aquí quien da las órdenes soy yo! ¡Ahora limpia eso y prepárame algo bueno de comer, no quiero volver a ver por aquí tus repulsivos platillos!

Abatida, la mujer se arrodilló y comenzó a recoger los pedazos rotos del plato con las manos. Le apenaba no el plato, aunque era una porcelana muy fina y bellamente decorada, sino la comida que con tanto esmero había preparado, nostálgica de su hogar y de su cocina, y que había recibido tal maltrato.

-Es una lástima… me hiciste romper ese plato tan bonito que me regaló Wang… -se lamentó aburrido el rubio estadounidense, mirando con desprecio a su pequeña esposa. –Tendrás que pagarlo, ¿entiendes?

-Pero no tengo dinero… -gimió María, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El hombre sonrió cruelmente, le gustaba verla así, llorando y arrastrándose a sus pies.

-Ya lo sé, ¿quién te dijo que tendrás que pagarme con dinero, estúpida?

La mexicana palideció.

-Por favor, no…

-No deberías quejarte tanto… al fin y al cabo eres mi esposa… ¿qué no? ¿No es lo que hacen las esposas, eh? ¿Complacer a sus maridos?

-Pero… Alfred…

El aludido estrelló con fuerza su mano en la suave mejilla de su esposa, que rodó por tierra sobre los restos del plato y de la comida.

-¡Vuelves a protestarme o a llamarme por mi nombre y te juro que lo vas a lamentar! –bramó, temblando rabioso. -¡Vete y termina de hacer tus cosas, rápido!

Tan aprisa como pudo, María se puso de pie, recogió los restos del plato y salió a toda prisa a la cocina para deshacerse de la porcelana en el cubo de basura. Gimió por lo bajo, estaba sucia de salsa y pequeños fragmentos del plato se habían clavado en sus brazos desnudos; uno a uno los quitó, y vio las pequeñas gotitas de sangre en ellos. Aquélla visión le recordó algo, una memoria dulce de su pasado, cuando ella, frágil e inocente niña, vivía libre en una casa llena de templos y palacios magníficos, protegidos todos por una tupida selva, y donde su madre gobernaba, imponente y hermosa, por encima de todos.

_-La sangre, México… tú sangre es lo más valioso que puedes poseer. Sin sangre, no tienes pasado, ni presente. No tienes cultura ni hogar, no tienes nombre ni lengua ni raza. Sin sangre, no tienes vida._

Sí… la sangre… su misma sangre que ahora perdía gota a gota con cada rasguño, cada golpe y cada maltrato que le profería su esposo. María sollozó, ¿cómo pudo ser tan ingenua para creer que él la protegería sin exigirle tales horrores a cambio? Alfred ya le había hecho daño una vez, pero ahora… ahora que dependía de él, se sentía como la peor y más desgraciada alimaña del mundo. Si tan solo sus amigos supieran el infierno que estaba pasando… pero por desgracia no era así, ya que cuando los veían, Alfred le ordenaba vestirse hermosamente y sonreír para que nadie notara el calvario que padecía por su culpa.

-¡María! ¡Date prisa con el maldito desayuno! –gritó Alfred, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Ya voy… esposo… -susurró con rencor.

Le preparó algo muy "norteamericano", huevos con tocino y una taza de café fuerte. Alfred recibió con gesto lánguido la bandeja, dio un sorbo al café, luego un mordisco a un pedazo de tocino…

-Te quedó mal cocinado. –gruñó. -¿No puedes hacer nada bien?

-Lo siento. –María agachó la cabeza.

-No, no lo sientes. Aún no.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, los de ella llenos de terror y angustia, los de él brillando maldad y sadismo puro. Una sonrisa cruel curvó los labios del estadounidense.

-Tienes una última oportunidad. Ésta noche… si te portas bien, tal vez considere no castigarte como te mereces.

-¿Esta noche, esposo?

-Sí. Iremos a celebrar el aniversario de la superiora de Arthur. Pero… -Alfred la sujetó tan fuerte del brazo que ella, por un segundo, temió que se lo rompiera. –si acaso se te ocurre ponerte un vestido de ramera o actuar de ofrecida con cualquiera de ellos y especialmente con Iván o con Ludwig… no te aseguro que puedas ponerte de pie mañana. ¿O ya olvidaste lo que te pasó… el día que te atreviste a besar al ruso?

-Sólo besé su mejilla, yo…

-Sí, sólo un beso en la mejilla, un inocente beso en la mejilla… ¡Y una maldita falta de respeto a mi persona! Soy el héroe, ¿lo olvidaste? Y él es el maldito loco enterrado en nieve que bebe vodka hasta caerse. ¿Crees que no noto lo que hacen? Te miran, sí… te desean, lo siento… noto sus miradas furtivas, sus murmullos emocionados… y seguro tú también los notas, y te gustan. Pero eres mía, ¿recuerdas? ¡Mía!

-¡No lo olvido! –gimió ella, aterrorizada.

-Más te vale… -con un empujón, Alfred la alejó de su lado. María echó a correr a la habitación que los dos compartían, y se tiró a llorar sobre la cama.

-¡Nantli! –gimió. -¡Oh, nantli… ayúdame…!

Cayó la noche. Alfred, perfectamente vestido con un traje negro y una elegante corbata a juego, esperaba algo impaciente.

-¡María! ¿Has terminado de arreglarte? –al no haber respuesta, se acercó a la puerta del baño y tocó con fuerza. -¡María, sal ahora mismo!

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, y apareció la mexicana, con un hermoso vestido rosa claro que acentuaba el brillo nacarado y hermoso de su piel. Alfred paseó hambriento sus ojos de la delicada cadera de su asustada esposa hasta sus brazos descubiertos, llegando al delicado y discreto escote en V del vestido.

-Estás muy descubierta. –dijo.

-Me pondré un chal.

-No es suficiente, todos tus malditos chales son transparentes.

-Tal vez mi rebozo…

Alfred soltó una carcajada despectiva.

-¿Pretendes que te deje salir así a la calle, vestida como una ofrecida o peor aún, con ésas prendas asquerosas de tu pueblucho? Jamás.

-¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?

-Ponte un vestido más cubierto, y date prisa.

-Pero… este me gusta mucho.

-¿Has protestado? –preguntó Alfred, poniéndose serio. María tembló visiblemente. –¿Osas desafiar mis órdenes? ¡Contéstame, maldita…!

-¡No! ¡No quise…!

-Por lo visto no has querido aprender la lección por las buenas. –el estadounidense tomó a su esposa por el brazo, y la llevó a rastras por todo el pasillo en dirección a una solitaria puerta. María lanzó un grito de terror, conocía tan bien la habitación que se ocultaba ahí que creyó que moriría si entraba de nuevo.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame! –exclamó, tratando de alejarse de su esposo, pero él la contuvo, arrastrándola sin piedad alguna hasta alcanzar la puerta, abrirla y lanzarla a su interior. Alfred sonrió con viciosa maldad, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Disfrutaré mucho el castigo de esta noche, querida, tenlo por seguro…

María abrió los ojos, acurrucándose junto a la cama que tanto odiaba, una cama desnuda a excepción de cuatro cadenas con esposas que salían de los cuatro postes, mientras alrededor había varios instrumentos diseñados solamente para torturarla y lastimarla. Todos y cada uno de esos objetos le habían dejado alguna vez una marca, muchas veces permanente, de rasguños profundos, moretones, desgarres, golpes internos y muchas cosas aún peores. Alfred, sin ninguna prisa, tomó una fusta de cuero y la acarició.

-¿Te gusta, verdad? Me la regaló Ludwig… el idiota pensó que la usaría para equitación y hasta me recomendó algunas cosas para que los golpes fueran más efectivos… -se acercó a María. –Espero que no pienses en él ahora… ya sé que le fascinan éstas cosas, si tú me entiendes…

La mexicana se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, murmurando aterrorizada:

-Nantli, nantli… ouikakixtia ne…**

-¡Y no hables en ése dialecto estúpido! –ciego de ira, Alfred descargó un golpe tan fuerte que María no tuvo más remedio que quitar las manos de su cara para llevarla a su muslo, donde el fuete había cortado la tela delicada del vestido y había marcado la piel con una fea mancha roja. El segundo golpe cayó de lleno en su rostro, cortándolo de mejilla a mejilla con una larga y delgada línea sangrante. La visión de la sangre enloqueció al estadounidense, que se preparó para golpearla una vez más.

-La sangre… -susurró de pronto María, mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro, empapándose los dedos con el líquido rojo. –La sangre…

-Cállate… -gruñó Alfred.

-La sangre…

-¡Te digo que te calles! –soltó un tercer golpe. Escuchó a María gritar aún cuando el fuete no la había tocado, un grito aterrado y agudo…

Un grito que, de pronto, se volvió un silbido horrible, estrangulado, como el lamento de una serpiente que ha sido molestada. Alfred se cubrió los oídos, sintiendo que su cabeza retumbaba por culpa de ése chillido sin final. María, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la boca abierta, seguía emitiendo el espantoso sonido, hasta que pareció quedarse sin aire y enmudeció, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y sus manos con el rostro mirando al suelo.

Alfred, desconcertado y molesto, la miró.

-¡Perra! ¿Porqué has hecho eso? Te voy a…

-Cállate… -siseó María con una voz que no era la suya. Era un murmullo bajo, vehemente, furioso y grave, como el bufido de un felino. Alfred levantó la mano con el fuete, pero algo dentro de él se estremeció, algo en el comportamiento de su esposa le atemorizó y lo paralizó.

La mujer comenzó a temblar como si sufriera un ataque, y seguía emitiendo el bufido en voz baja, acompañada de un cántico horrible que no podía augurar nada bueno:

-Kiímil, kiímil, kiímil, kiímil…

-María… -susurró Alfred. –María… estoy hablándote… ¡María!

La mujer bufó igual que una fiera enojada, y levantó la mirada. Alfred retrocedió, horrorizado por lo que veía; María tenía los ojos de un espléndido color ámbar, rasgados en el centro por una delgada pupila negra de felino, y por sus labios sobresalían filosos colmillos. Sus manos temblaron violentamente, y sus uñas se alargaron, engrosándose y oscureciéndose hasta volverse garras, pero no sólo las uñas de sus manos, sino de sus pies. Conmocionado, Alfred siguió con la mirada aquélla espantosa metamorfosis. El cuerpo de la mujer pareció aumentar de tamaño, su tronco se alargó y en cambio sus caderas se volvieron extrañamente estrechas, haciendo con esto que su vestido se desgarrada y cayera sobre el suelo, dejándola completamente desnuda; mas no era una visión agradable, pues sus brazos y piernas se acortaron y se engrosaron, hasta que con un crujido brutal sus codos y sus rodillas se doblaron al revés, haciendo que María lanzara un débil quejido animal de dolor. Alfred retrocedió hasta dar con la pared, horrorizado con lo que veía y a la vez lleno de morbosa curiosidad.

Las manos y los pies se engrosaron y aplanaron hasta parecer patas de fiera, y después, un tupido pelo amarillo comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de María, y sobre éste, aparecieron manchas negras como las de un leopardo. Una larga cola creció de pronto, con tanta velocidad que Alfred no se dio cuenta de ella hasta que comenzó a agitarse de un lado a otro.

-Kiímil, kiímil, kiímil… -bufó ella por última vez, antes de que sus orejas se colocaran por encima de su cabeza, peludas y puntiagudas, y su quijada se alargara uniéndose a su nariz, que se volvió gruesa y de color negro, y antes de que su rostro desfigurado se cubriera también del mismo pelo moteado. A primera vista, hubiera parecido un jaguar, un poco más grande de lo normal, pero común, de no ser porque de su boca salía una larga lengua bífida de reptil que siseaba sin parar.

-¿María? –murmuró Alfred. El jaguar monstruoso rugió, y con un espectacular salto cayó sobre él. El golpe fue tan brutal que el estadounidense perdió el conocimiento.

…

Tres días. Tres días duró ahí, en una habitación acolchada y atado con una camisa de fuerza, mientras gritaba tan fuerte como podían sus pulmones:

-¡Yo no he sido! ¡Ha sido ella! ¡Ella es un monstruo! ¡Ella lo hizo, quiso matarme! ¡No estoy loco, lo juro!

Berwald y Ludwig, con gesto desganado, lo observaban desde el monitor que conectaba con la cámara de seguridad de la habitación.

-Maldito. –escupió el sueco.

-Me parece extraño que insista tanto con esa historia. ¿Y si de verdad está loco y por eso la mató?

-Claro que no. Él la odiaba, tú viste la escena… la sangre, ésos objetos de tortura… la viste a ella.

-Sí. –Ludwig suspiró. –Cómo lamento no haberme dado cuenta. Yo… la hubiera protegido.

-¿Y cómo? ¿Adueñándote también de ella?

-Hmm… -el alemán gruñó mientras tomaba aburridamente la carpeta con el expediente. Todo estaba ahí, bien planificado y redactado por Arthur, y ahí estaban las fotografías de la escena… tomó la foto más grande, donde estaba el cadáver de María, cubierto de sangre, lleno de arañazos y golpes; a su lado, yacía su vestido desgarrado y manchado también de sangre. Recordó cómo había gritado Alfred la noche que los encontraron… "¡No, no está muerta, está fingiendo, yo lo sé, ella está fingiendo, sólo quiere que me inculpen, no le hice nada, lo juro!" ¿Se había vuelto realmente loco, o sólo pretendía estarlo?

En ése momento, apareció Arthur, suspirando agotado.

-¿Y bien? –saltó Ludwig, dejando a un lado la fotografía.

-Pues… nada. Investigué mis fuentes y no hay en ningún sitio nada parecido a lo que Alfred describió. Una mujer que se convierte en un jaguar… ¡Ja!

-Lo sé, yo también pienso que es una estupidez… -repuso el alemán. –Pero él insiste. ¿Crees que de verdad se haya vuelto loco?

-Lo dudo. Pero esperaremos a mañana para que lo evalúe un psiquiatra. Si sólo está fingiendo lo va a pasar muy mal…

En la celda, Alfred volvió a gritar:

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡No estoy loco, lo juro! ¡Ella… ella es un monstruo! ¡Quiere matarme! ¡Quiere vengarse!

-Sí, cómo sea… -Berwald, algo aburrido, apagó el monitor. -¿Quieren ir a cenar?

Alfred se dejó caer sobre el suelo, tiritando con horror. Poco recordaba sobre aquélla noche, pero lo que recordaba era demasiado horrendo para describirlo: ella, María, su esposa, su esclava, convertida en un espantoso jaguar sediento de sangre, saltando sobre él para… ¿qué? ¿Para dejarlo inconsciente, fingirse muerta y culparlo después? Sí, eso era lo que él había estado pensando durante esos tres días, no tenía otra explicación lógica, aunque… en fin, todo el suceso era ilógico, y sin embargo, Alfred sabía que era real.

Sintiéndose agotado, se acurrucó en postura fetal en el suelo, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Sí, tal vez con la mente despejada lograría darse a entender con los demás; entonces, viéndose libre, buscaría el supuesto cadáver de María y lo descuartizaría para así librarse de ésa despreciable locura.

Oyó, muy cerca de él, un gruñido bajo. Abrió los ojos. La habitación estaba vacía, excepto por él… y por una larga sombra de gato que se filtraba por la ventana; desconcertado, llevó sus ojos al origen de la sombra… y ahí estaba ella, gruñendo gustosa y relamiéndose los bigotes.

-No… -susurró Alfred. -¡AUXILIO! ¡POR FAVOR!

La fiera golpeó con su pata el delicado cristal, y entró sin dificultad alguna a la celda, cayendo con suavidad en el suelo acolchado y acercándose a Alfred, meneando su cola y ronroneando.

-¡AYÚDENME, ELLA ESTÁ AQUÍ! ¡POR FAVOR AYÚDENME! –exclamaba el estadounidense, pero nadie lo escuchaba. El monstruoso jaguar, con su lengua bífida asomando entre sus colmillos, se acercó a él lentamente, contoneándose con suavidad. Alfred retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared, sudando frío y temiendo perder todo su valor.

El jaguar lo acorraló, y mostró sus horrendos colmillos mientras ronroneaba con más fuerza.

-María… eres tú, lo sé… -balbuceó Alfred. –Pe… perdóname por todo… todo lo que te hice… te lo ruego… perdóname… te… te juro que si… si me dejas en paz y le… le muestras a to…todos que yo no… yo no estoy loco y tu no es…. estás muerta, yo… no volveré a mo…molestarte nunca… por favor, María, piedad… ¡piedad!

La voz de la mexicana resonó dentro de su mente, mientras el jaguar clavaba sus ojos dorados en los ojos azules de Alfred.

-¿Piedad? –susurró. -¿Porqué debo tener yo piedad contigo, si tú nunca tuviste piedad conmigo?

-María… por favor…

-No tuviste piedad cuando me quitaste más de la mitad de mi casa… no tuviste piedad cuando me robabas tan descaradamente el petróleo que con tanto esfuerzo extraía… no tuviste piedad cuando me humillaste, me golpeaste y me insultaste hasta el hartazgo para tu placer…

-¡Lo sé, María! ¡Y lo siento tanto! –lloró Alfred. -¡Desearía no haberlo hecho! ¡Pero… pero tú eres buena y noble…! ¡No me lastimarías…! ¿O sí?

El jaguar agitó su cola.

-No… -murmuró la mexicana. –Yo no te haría daño… ni a ti ni a nadie. –el estadounidense suspiró, aliviado. –Pero mi nahual sí, y esta noche, él cobrará venganza por mí…

-¿Qué? –el jaguar abrió sus fauces, asomando su larga lengua de serpiente. –No… María, por favor, no… ¡por favor!

La risa de la mexicana tintineó dentro de su cabeza mientras el jaguar apoyaba su gruesa pata sobre el pecho de Alfred, y luego lamía gustoso su rostro, haciéndolo estremecer.

-Caray, Alfred, sabes muy bien… creo que me has despertado el apetito, mi cielo…

-¡No, María, no! –exclamó. -¡María…NO!

El jaguar alzó su pata y la dejó caer, abriendo de un tirón la camisa de fuerza y cubriendo el torso de Alfred con cuatro profundos rasguños. El hombre gritó horrorizado.

-¡María, no, por favor! ¡MARÍA!

Un segundo zarpazo, y las garras del jaguar se clavaron profundamente en el estómago de Alfred, haciéndolo lanzar un grito del más intenso dolor. El nahual, tranquilamente, desgarró con sus garras la carne del estadounidense, y luego, viéndolo inmovilizado y agonizante, se decidió a morderlo. Pero el estadounidense reaccionó, y se lanzó con sus fuerzas aún latentes sobre la bestia, haciéndola rodar por el suelo antes de atrapar su grueso cuello con un brazo, intentando asfixiarla; el nahual rugió furioso, y lo atacó rabiosamente con sus garras, cubriéndolo de horrendos arañazos hasta que sus garras hallaron la herida sangrante del estómago y, con un tirón brutal, la abrieron de par en par. Alfred cayó al suelo, vociferando de dolor y de miedo, mientras el jaguar, lamiéndose un poco los flancos como un gato horrible que se acicala, volvió a sujetarlo con sus patas y abrió las fauces.

-María… no… -gimió Alfred. -¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

La cabeza del jaguar descendió, y el estadounidense sintió, con infinito horror, cómo sus colmillos destrozaban su piel y lo devoraban, mientras escuchaba las últimas palabras de toda su vida en su cabeza:

-Kiímil, kiímil, kiímil…

…

-¡Oh Dios mio! –gritó Arthur antes de caer desmayado. Ludwig se apresuró a tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a la enfermería mientras Berwald, con ayuda de Iván, cubrían el cadáver mutilado y destripado de Alfred con tranquila solemnidad.

-Esto sí que es asqueroso. –se quedó el sueco.

-Sí… pero aquí entre nos…se lo merecía. –murmuró Iván como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Pero me pregunto… ¿quién…?

-¡Ay Dios mio! –oyeron a lo lejos, otra vez, la voz de Arthur, seguida por la de Ludwig:

-¡Mein Gott! –acto seguido, un golpe sordo, como si los dos hubieran caído al suelo, fue seguido por un silencio fantasmal.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Berwald, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Hmm… no sé. –contestó el ruso mientras guardaba el cadáver del estadounidense en una bolsa de la morgue. Luego con gesto melancólico, recorrió con la mirada la celda, cubierta en muchos puntos de manchas de sangre, algunas de ellas eran, a todas luces, pisadas de un animal, que seguían desde el punto donde encontraran a Alfred hasta la ventana. –Tal vez se lo comió un oso.

-No es posible eso, Iván. Tal vez un coyote… -murmuró Berwald tranquilamente. Los dos ya iban saliendo de la celda cuando una figura pequeña, envuelta en un paño mugriento de color blanco, les cerró el paso. Estaba cubierta de rasguños y golpes, pero a todas luces estaba bien, y los miraba con desconcierto.

-¿Iván? ¿Berwald?

Los dos hombres palidecieron. No era posible… ¿o sí?

-¿María? –preguntaron los dos a coro, desconcertados. Ahora entendían porqué, unos metros más allá, Arthur y Ludwig yacían desmayados.

-Lo… lo siento… -murmuró la mexicana. –Creo que estuve en coma… ya saben… por los golpes…

-Pero todos te vimos… estabas muerta… -replicó Iván, que no salía de su asombro. Berwald, sin embargo, entornó los ojos sin decir una sola palabra.

-Hmm, eso no lo puedo explicar. –con aire curioso, María miró el fardo negro que llevaba Iván. -¿Qué es eso?

-Pues… -el ruso y el sueco se miraron. –Es Alfred…

-¿Qué? –María parpadeó secamente, con aire de confusión. -¿Qué le pasó?

-Ah… murió anoche. –el ruso pasó por el lado de María. –Debo llevarlo a la morgue, ¿da? ¡Nos vemos luego, María!

-Sí, claro… -susurró, siguiéndolo con la mirada. Berwald, serio y frío, se acercó a ella.

-Era tu esposo.

María le devolvió la mirada con vivo rencor.

-Sí.

-No pareces muy triste por su muerte.

-¿Debería estarlo? –suspiró. –Él me maltrataba, es la verdad. Estaba cansada de él.

-¿Tanto como para matarlo?

La mexicana lo miró escandalizada.

-¡Yo… yo jamás…!

El sueco colocó una mano suavemente sobre el hombro de la joven, con un gesto tranquilizador.

-Berserker.

-¿Qué? –preguntó María.

-Cuando mi madre Escandinavia vivía, había un grupo de guerreros llamados berserkers, que se transformaban a voluntad en monstruosos osos para combatir y destruir a sus enemigos.

-Oh… eso suena como a los…

-Nahuales. –el sueco miró fijamente a María. La joven se estremeció… si él lo sabía, se lo diría a todos, y entonces…

-Berwald… -comenzó, pero él la interrumpió con un gesto seco de la mano.

-María… ¿Porqué no vas a casa, te das una ducha y descansas? Debes estar agotada y hambrienta.

-Oh no, no estoy hambrienta. –ella sonrió con ironía, y para su agradable sorpresa, el sueco respondió con una breve sonrisa de complicidad.

-Sí… pensándolo bien, tienes razón. Ve a descansar entonces.

-Lo haré. Gracias, Berwald.

Poniéndose de puntillas, María le dio un beso en la mejilla, y luego echó a andar con alegría renovada lejos de ahí. Berwald se dio media vuelta, miró dentro de la celda ensangrentada y, con gesto aburrido, cerró la puerta.

FIN

_¡Hola a todas y todos! Espero no haberlos traumatizado demasiado XD este fanfic y el de "Sangre Fría" son mis primeros gore y espero haberlos hecho al menos aceptables. No se me ocurría una buena Dark México, así que usé el viejo mito del nahual para mostrar su lado maligno._

_Traducciones de las frases en náhuatl:_

_*Duerme, duerme, hija amada_

_Que esta noche, los monstruos salen a vagar_

_Duerme sin miedo_

_Esos monstruos sólo viven en tu interior…_

_** Madre, sálvame de este peligro._


End file.
